


Stressed

by morticiacat



Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [11]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Massage, Porn with Feelings, True Love, Uncut Raizel, married FrankenRai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: When Frankenstein is stressed out, Raizel knows how to calm him down.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021441
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Stressed

Frankenstein had had a bad day. "They've changed the requirements for about half of the paperwork we've already done this year, and now it has to be done all over again to supposed higher standards." He eyed the stack of papers on his desk with contempt.

Raizel kissed his Bonded on the temple. "I am sorry, Franken," he said quietly.

"To make it worse, M is being stalked by a teenaged girl who keeps sending him used panties. Kids these days! Obviously this has to be handled delicately for both their sakes. And all right at the time I was trying to finish this new curriculum!" Frankenstein glowed purple for a few seconds just thinking about it all. "That doesn't even count my experiments--I think I may be close to a breakthrough, but--" He pulled his own hair in frustration.

"If you think of it all at once it will be too much even for you, my husband. Please breathe deeply. I will help you to relax." Raizel leaned against Frankenstein and put his arms around him.

Frankenstein smiled for the first time all day. "You already help me, just by being yourself. You have such a calming presence, my Master."

Raizel smiled softly at the compliment. "I am glad." He moved to stand behind his husband and put his hands softly onto his back. "I saw this on television," Raizel said shyly. He began moving his hands around, softly pressing them to Frankenstein's back one at the time. "I believe it is called a message?"

"A massage," Frankenstein corrected gently. "You always know exactly what I need." The little pats continued, making Frankenstein feel as if he were being pawed by a large kitten. "But you don't have to be so gentle. A little force would make it feel even better."

"Like this?" Raizel pressed very hard indeed. 

Frankenstein winced. "Not quite that hard. Somewhere in between. Ahh, yes, like that," he smiled. "Perfect." 

Raizel was not quite sure what to do with his hands. On television it had looked so simple. He continued to pat Frankenstein's shoulders, back, and neck until his hand slipped and he rubbed Frankenstein's shoulder blade, causing him to moan. "Yes, that's it," Frankenstein encouraged, so Raizel switched from patting to rubbing. "Mmm that feels good," Frankenstein felt himself loosening up. 

"Come," Raizel led Frankenstein to their bed and made him lie down. With a tiny whisp of his power he removed their clothing. "I will rub all of you," he decided solemnly.

"Yes, please," Frankenstein smiled at his dear Master's earnestness. Frankenstein stretched and relaxed as Raizel began rubbing at his neck, carefully pushing the long blonde hair aside and adding a few soft kisses for good measure. He shut his eyes and focused on the feeling of Raizel's gentle hands untying the knots in his muscles. He wondered, as he did every minute of every day, how a monster like himself could manage to end up in such bliss, and what he could ever do to deserve it. 

"You have always been worthy," Raizel pressed himself to Frankenstein and kissed his cheek. "Always remember that I chose you just as you chose me."

"Oh my Raizel, I love you so much," Frankenstein could not hide the catch in his voice or the tear that trickled from his eye.

Raizel pressed little kisses to Frankenstein's backbone. "I love you too, my husband." Smiling as he realized again that Frankenstein had exchanged vows with him not once but twice, he resumed his massage, working his knuckles into Frankenstein's lower back. Sometimes his new life felt like a beautiful dream, but he did not ever want to wake up.

"Yes, there! That's it!" Frankenstein let out a long sigh as the tension left his tired muscles. He felt as if he were being reborn, reshaped in Raizel's hands. There was no world, no space, no time, only Raizel, and Raizel was his. He longed to take Raizel into his arms and claim him, but he was too relaxed. 

As Raizel began to knead at his buttocks with great satisfaction, Frankenstein slowly awakened from his trance and found himself full of need. His erection was pushing into the soft mattress. It throbbed when Raizel planted a little kiss on each cheek, and precum began leaking out when Raizel took his balls into his hands and caressed them. Raizel was already hard, his face flushed from the beauty of his husband's body. The bond swirled with desire, and both began to breathe a little harder.

Raizel leaned over and kissed the handsome jaw that he would never be able to stop staring at, filling the bond with his love and want. It was met with a flood of need from Frankenstein. "Please let me be inside you!" Frankenstein begged, then worried that he had been too bold. He had never made a request like this before! Raizel responded by climbing into the bed next to him and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Then to Frankenstein's delight Raizel wrapped a leg around him and ground against him wantonly. Frankenstein kissed Raizel over and over, gently rolling him over onto his back. Soft crimson eyes gazed into eyes as blue and changeable as the sea. "You are everything," their eyes said to each other while their lips met in desire and their bodies rubbed together deliciously. 

Frankenstein's hands ran down to stroke their aching cocks. He buried his fingers in Raizel's soft curls, enjoying the sensation of the tiny hairs wrapping around his digits. Unlike the hair on Raizel's head, these curls were for him alone to know about and he found them scintillating. And the massive cock nestling in the curls, how could he not take it into his hands every time he had the chance? Raizel's body would never cease to inflame him.

Frankenstein reached into the drawer of the bedside table and fumbled out a bottle of lubricant. He squirted it onto his fingers, thoroughly coating them before gently spreading some more onto Raizel's puckered entrance. He kissed Raizel tenderly as he inserted the first finger. Raizel was so tight, it was hard to believe he would be able to fit inside. He moved his finger around inside, stroking until Raizel relaxed a little and allowed the insertion of a second finger. Frankenstein could feel through the bond that this was a little uncomfortable to Raizel so he took his time and allowed Raizel's body to adjust before scissoring his fingers. 

Raizel began to enjoy the sensation of Frankenstein's fingers inside his body, and he let his lover know with soft moans that went straight to Frankenstein's erection. A third finger went in more easily, and soon Frankenstein had four fingers inside Raizel, who rubbed against them, eyes closed and lips slightly parted in a maddening display of lust. Raizel's throbbing member leaked precum all over his abs as it gave little bounces up and down, foreskin retracted to show Raizel's flushed head. It was a sight to drive Frankenstein wild with desire but he was careful to cover his cock thoroughly in lubricant before plunging it into Raizel's heat.

"Mmm!" Frankenstein shut his eyes and slowly moved his cock in and out of Raizel, savouring every second. He gave Raizel's cock a surprise lick and grinned madly at the way he writhed in the sheets. Then he dedicated himself to licking Raizel's pale chest and sucking Raizel's nipples, first one and then the other while Raizel squirmed beneath him. Raizel pulled Frankenstein's mouth to his own and kissed him hard over and over again. Frankenstein groaned when Raizel wrapped his legs around him and pulled him even deeper inside. "Raizel, oh Raizel!" he moaned as they thrust together, jolts of electricity where skin met skin. 

Frankenstein licked Raizel's lips hungrily, tasting them again and again until Raizel opened them and allowed their tongues to meet. Their tongues fenced as they moaned and sent messages of adoration to each other through their bond. Frankenstein thought Raizel looked more beautiful than ever with his cheeks flushed and hair mussed, eyes deep pools of love and longing. He covered the blushing cheeks with kisses, then kissed Raizel's eyelids with their long soft lashes. "I love you," he panted into Raizel's ear, and grinned when the flush on Raizel's cheeks deepened.

Raizel's neck looked terribly delicious so Frankenstein kissed it long and hard before licking and sucking a series of red spots, making Raizel arch his back and hiss again and again. The marks would not last but they were so satisfying to make! A ring was not enough to show that Raizel was his. He wanted Raizel's very flesh to proclaim it. He knew he was getting close, but Raizel was not quite there yet so he devoted himself to finding Raizel's prostate. It should be just about there... The bond went white, Raizel moaned, and Frankenstein grinned like a madman. 

Frankenstein thrust harder and harder, pounding himself into his husband. He could no longer restrain himself; Raizel felt so warm and tight! Raizel was very close now too. His face was red and he writhed and thrusted mindlessly, living for the pleasure of the moment. He loved the feeling of having Frankenstein inside him and never wanted it to end. Suddenly Frankenstein's cock touched the place inside him that felt unbelievably wonderful again, and he cried out his lover's name as his cum spurted all over his chest.

Frankenstein was immediately overwhelmed by Raizel's sensations through the bond. He buried himself in Raizel and groaned loudly as he flooded him with warm semen. Raizel pulled Frankenstein on top of his chest and cleaned them both up as they panted together, pressing soft kisses to each other's faces. "Franken, you are wonderful. You must make love to me more often," Raizel panted, running his fingers through Frankenstein's tangled hair.

"Mmm I will." Frankenstein was more than a little proud of his performance. Raizel had called it wonderful...

"I love you, my peacock," Raizel kissed Frankenstein on the lips. "Now you must rest."

Frankenstein almost argued, but Raizel's body felt so nice, he did not want to move. He could sort everything out tomorrow. Tonight Raizel was all that mattered. But then, was that not always really the case? He must not let anything distract him from what was truly important, Frankenstein decided. So he kissed Raizel fervently and gazed into his eyes before rubbing their noses together a little shyly, heart swelling with love. Then he rested his head on Raizel's chest and focused on the feeling of Raizel's body, Raizel's arms surrounding him and Raizel's chin resting on the top of his head. He smiled as he detected his lover's heartbeat and let its comforting rhythm drown out the voices in his mind. Soon he found himself drifting toward sleep.

"Thank you, Raizel. I feel much better now," he sighed contentedly.

Raizel stroked his hair soothingly, his heart aching with love for the man who worked so hard to help so many, yet always put him first. "I'm glad. Sleep now, my beloved one. I will be here." They snuggled together all night long and woke in each other's arms, ready for a new day.


End file.
